dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny the Street (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Doom Patrol | Relatives = Casey Brinke (creation) Torminox (creation) Doodle Bug (creation) Gloria Brinke (creation) Fugg (creation) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Genderqueer | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Richard Case; Brendan McCarthy | First = Teen Titans Vol 4 3 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Teen Titans A teenager in the targets of N.O.W.H.E.R.E., he links Kid Flash and Solstice to the rest of the Teen Titans. He was allied with Red Robin long before the formation of the Teen Titans. Doom Patrol Becoming stronger overtime, Danny became so powerful that he transformed into an otherworldly amusement park, calling himself "Dannyland". With his new strength, Danny developed the power to actually spawn sentient life, accidentally bringing his fiction comic book character Casey Brinke to life. Casey found herself in the real world, unaware that her entire history was created as a figment of Danny's imagination until the day she was returned to him. An evil alien corporation known as the Vectra, knowing of Danny's existence and new powers, attempted to detain him and force him to produce an endless supply of commodities that they could resell as a fast food chain. Danny, needing help, called upon the Doom Patrol to help protect him. | Powers = * : Danny is a living, sentient street. He can communicate through signs and billboards but cannot speak, see or hear through normal means. ** : Danny possesses the ability to time travel when he is connected with his creation Casey Brinke. ** : Danny can change the buildings, signs, people and things within his street. They change immediately but do so piece by piece. ** : Danny can take the form of anything when standing inside of him - being able to see and hear everything but only able to communicate through objects he creates, such as comic books in a shop. ** *** : Danny has gotten so powerful that he is able to create sentient life that can break off and live its own life. Casey Brinke, originally a super hero character Danny created in a comic book he used to communicate, was accidentally spawned by Danny in real life, having no idea of her unique coming to existence but having vague memories of her life inside the comic book. ** : Danny can 'be' anywhere he'd like to be that can fit a street. He can embed himself into a city or exist as an oasis in a desert if he chose. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Danny is, according Red Robin, "a sentient, transgendered street". | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Locations Category:Transgender Characters